


Chef

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [24]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hospitalization, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin recovers, Kya worries about her beloved's coping methods
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Chef

“The Chef here needs a few extra lessons on…whatever Chefs need to know about flavoring meals” Lin joked.

Lin _never_ joked. Ever.

Kya becomes incredibly worried when Lin starts making jokes, to the point she has the medics examine Lin thrice.

Just like the balance her parents, aunts and uncles had striven to mantain, there was a balance in their relationship: Lin was the serious one, Kya was the funny one. Lin topped like only an Earth Kingdom Noble could and Kya bottomed like the Southern Water Tribe girl she was.

‘ _I literally come from the bottom of the world_ ’ Kya joked amongst those who knew of them, Lin frowned and such was the order of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check out the rest of the series if you haven't! It's all one big story!


End file.
